(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decoys for heat-seeking missiles and methods of producing and using the same. The decoys are designed to be kinematic or pseudo-kinematic, producing one or more infra-red radiation emitting clouds that give the appearance of a moving infra-red target in the airspace in which the decoy has been released.
(2) Description of Related Art
The Special Materials that are discussed and referenced in the present application are known to those of skill in the art and are described, for example, in the following U.S. patents, the complete disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,435,481; 4,895,609; 4,957,421; 5,182,078; 6,093,498; and 6,193,814.
Although the Special Materials described in the aforementioned patents (for example as pyrophoric materials, foils, elements, etc.) are suitable for use in the decoys of the present invention, other Special Materials may also be suitable for use in the decoys of the present invention. Accordingly, the Special Materials of the present invention should not be limited to the Special Materials of the aforementioned patents.
As is known in the art, military aircraft are typically provided with decoys which are used to draw various types of guided weapons away from the aircraft. One of the most commonly used decoy devices are flares which are adapted to attract infra-red or heat seeking guided missiles away from the deploying aircraft (i.e., the target). In this respect, the flare is designed to present a more attractive thermal target than the aircraft from which it is deployed, thus decoying the weapon away from the aircraft.
In recent years, anti-aircraft weaponry has become more sophisticated, with enhanced capabilities to discriminate between flares and the deploying aircraft. The present invention offers improved dispensing methods which allow decoys to provide increased protection against these advanced threats.